


Dream No More

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: The Dream Series [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Meridian Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel find that they no longer need to dream about what they want in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream No More

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Final story in the Dream Series, takes place after Meridian but brings Daniel back down where he belongs...
> 
> Originally published in 2003

**Dream No More by Sideburns**

 

Dreams still follow me. They're sweeter than the new life I'm living, and I find that very surprising. I made the decision to ascend based on the hope of making a real difference - something I could not do in real life - and yes, the fact that my dreams would never become real, that in fact, my real life had become so far removed from my dreams, anything would have been better.

Probably not the best reason to ascend even if I did want to do more, to learn more, to make that real difference, but a few words from Jack would have kept me where I was, no matter the condition Jacob's attempts at healing would have left me in. But the words didn't come and Jack let me go.

Not that it hasn't been great. I spend more time following SG-1 around than I spent with them in the months prior to Kelowna. I now not only have my own dreams, but I haunt Jack's as well because that's the only way he'll accept me. Same with Teal'c and Sam, although even in her dreams, Sam can't really accept. She's more scientist than I've ever been.

I've broken rules to be with Jack and Teal'c when they needed me, broken rules I don't think the Others even knew they had. But I'm paying for it now.

At the moment, I'm in a kind of limbo while they decide my fate.

I'm thinking I'll just fade to nothing, be nothing. Makes sense. I violated their trust in me, went behind their backs, did what I wanted... needed... to do, and I'm prepared to accept the consequences. The punishment.

I doubt that my fate will be the same as Orlin's. He'd been one of them from the beginning and had simply been banished from their midst until he proved himself once more. I, on the other hand, was allowed to ascend, and promptly did everything wrong. No simple banishment for me.

Wouldn't you have thought Oma would have known how I'd behave from my past actions? She should have just asked Jack.

_"Oma, I strongly urge you to reconsider ascending Daniel. Not once, in five years, has he ever done what I told him to do. Not once. How can you think he'll do what you tell him to do?"_

Yeah, she should have asked Jack.

I'm still nothing but energy, but I feel like I'm twiddling my thumbs. This waiting thing is a killer.

And then... I'm not waiting.

I'm not energy, I'm not nothing, I'm... me.

I blink up at the sun, Earth's sun, and shield my eyes with my hand. God, it's so beautiful, our sun. And warm. I look around me, wondering where I am. There are no thoughts from Oma, no words of wisdom, just... I'm here. I'm human.

Oh, and I'm naked.

Well. That was unfair. And a low blow too.

I blink again, and try to figure out where I am. Ahead of me, a fence crawling with hydrangea. It looks familiar. I turn a quarter turn and I see roses. Another quarter turn and a redwood deck comes into view. There's a hockey stick standing in the corner, against a wall, as well as a red-domed barbecue, a table, and two benches. I keep turning. Large patio windows--

I'm in Jack's backyard.

Well fuck. I'm naked in Jack's backyard.

Who knew Oma had a sense of humor, warped though it apparently is.

My legs choose that moment to give out on me. I land on my naked butt in the grass, Jack's grass. I'm the epitome of grace.

[][][][]

Jack walked out of his kitchen, beer in hand. He glanced to his left and stopped dead. He turned. He blinked.

_Well, blow me away_ , he thought. _This has got to be the best daydream ever. A naked Daniel, on my lawn, in the backyard. Gee, I've never dreamed him without clothes before. Foolish me._

He set the beer down and moved closer to the windows. He wondered how far he could take this daydream. Hell, it was his, right? His daydream? He could take it as far as he wanted. He opened the patio door and stepped out onto his deck.

"Hey, Daniel, whatcha doin'?"

[][][][]

"Hey, Daniel, whatcha doin'?"

Daniel looked up, squinted, and said, "Oh, nothing much, Jack. How ya been?"

"Fine, just fine."

Daniel watched as Jack stepped down from the deck and onto the grass. He walked over to him and said, "Sorry about," Jack waved at hand at Daniel's body, "that. I'm not sure why I'm seeing you naked, not that I mind, because I don't, not at all. But still, the least I could have done was put some clothes on you."

Not sure if things would be better with him on the ground, or standing, so Daniel stayed where he was - but crossed his legs. Not that he was ashamed or anything.

"Um, Jack? I don't think you're responsible for my lack of clothing. Oma just kind of--"

"Oma-schmoma. This is my dream and like I said, I'm not at all upset by your nakedness. In fact, you are one hot archaeologist, Daniel."

Daniel could feel the blush spread across his exposed flesh. He really needed to straighten Jack out... that might be a bad choice of words. He needed to make Jack understand.

"Jack, I'm real. This isn't a dream, okay? I got... expelled. I failed the great Ascension and here I am. I'd suggest that you touch me, but if any of your neighbors should be out and about in order to spy on you, well, you could be compromised."

Jack started to laugh, then abruptly stopped. "Wait. You were expelled?"

"Yeah, Jack. I'm not... no surprise to you, but I'm not, wasn't, ascension material. I got kicked out on my know-it-all and yes, very naked ass."

"I sincerely doubt that your ass knows everything, Daniel."

Daniel rubbed his nose and decided that maybe he should get up. It was also obvious that Jack still didn't believe him, and he was starting to find this whole thing... ludicrous. He got up.

He brushed grass off of his... and his legs, missed Jack's hungry look, then with arms at his side, said, "Now, Jack, listen up. I'm real, I ascended, you helped me, you met Oma in the 'Gate room, you all watched me die, then ascend, I came to you when Baal had you, I've been hanging around quite a bit, in fact, and Janet needs to do something about that Carl fellow, the new guy Cassandra likes? He's into drugs and while he hasn't offered any to Cassie yet, it's just a matter of time, you know?"

Daniel blinked as Jack landed on his butt in the grass.

"Jack, are you all right?"

Jack squinted up at Daniel, then raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, "You're real?"

Conscious of the fact that Jack now had an entirely different view of his naked body, Daniel nodded and stomped down on the impulse to cover his groin with his hands.

"You're real. You're really... real."

"Real and still naked, Jack. Do you suppose you could get up and we could go inside and maybe you could let me borrow some clothes, then we could--"

He never finished.

Jack was on his feet remarkably fast and had his arms around Daniel and his body pressed into his before Daniel could say, "Oma Desala."

"Uhm, Jack?" he mumbled into Jack's soft flannel shirt.

"You're real, you're here, so shut up and let me talk. I love you, Daniel. Do you understand? No, don't say anything, that was a rhetorical question. I've loved you for a long time, and I've been angry at you for almost as long. Angry that you made me fall for you--"

"Made you--"

"I said, don't talk. You made me fall for you, with those lips, superior ass--"

"Superior--"

"Shut up, Daniel. Your courage, generosity, your stubbornness, your brain power, your innocence, even after all that you've seen, God, you're the most innocent man I've ever known--"

"I'm not inno--"

"Shut up, Daniel. And trusting. The most trusting man I've ever known. This last year has been hell on Earth, Daniel. I'd convinced myself that you were really dead, that the whole ascension thing was a bunch of hooey, that--"

"Hooey, Jack?"

"Have we lost the concept of 'shut up'?"

"Did I ever have that particular concept?"

"Good point."

Jack's arms were still around him, but Daniel noticed that one hand had traveled down and now rested rather... propietarily... on his right ass cheek. Jack's fingers were also squeezing. Man, you couldn't get this when you were ascended. No siree.

"So where was I?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I'm rather liking where your hand is right now."

Hand still in place, Jack turned his head and sniffed behind Daniel's ear. "God, you smell good. And damn, you feel like a million bucks. You're real, aren't you? You're back, on Earth, with me? With us."

Turning his head toward Jack's mouth, Daniel whispered, "Yeah, I am."

Their mouths were now mere centimeters apart, eyes locked on lips. Jack's hand was caressing Daniel's ass as his other hand moved up to grasp Daniel's neck. Lips hovering over Daniel's, Jack said, fear tinging his voice, "You won't go away again, will you?"

"You gonna let me?" Daniel breathed into Jack's mouth.

"No. I don't care who offers you what, I don't care if Oma comes back and offers you seven worlds, the answers to the universe, and a partridge in a pear tree. You're not going anywhere without me again."

Slowly Daniel stepped out of Jack's embrace. His eyes clouded over as he said, "But you did let me go, Jack."

Suddenly empty arms fell to Jack's side. His own expression darkened as he said, "I know, Daniel. I know. But how could I find the words that would have made you stay? That could have competed with what Oma was offering? That could have competed with a new life and all that it promised?"

"'Don't go' would have worked. 'Stay' would have worked. 'I love you' would have worked like a charm."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack said, "Jacob could only save your life, not your body, or your brain, Daniel. I think I knew that, in the 'Gate room. I couldn't keep you a prisoner in what would have been left of Daniel Jackson. I had to let you go.

"For days after, I was incredibly mad. Mad that you'd gone, that you'd chosen Oma over me, even though I knew that your leaving was the only way that the best part of Daniel Jackson could survive. Eventually, I convinced myself that your ascending wasn't real, that you were dead, and I got angry all over again. Angry that you'd foolishly thrown your life away for Jonas' people. But under all the hurt and anger was this love, and pride, and amazement. I love you, Daniel Jackson, and I want nothing more than to spend--"

"Shut up, Jack."

Daniel moved back into Jack's arms.

As Jack took possession again, he whispered into Daniel's ear, "Thank you for Charlie."

[][][][]

They finally made it into Jack's home and bedroom, where Jack took control, and Daniel let him. Jack was still clothed, but his shirt was open, belt hanging loose and zipper down. Daniel was flat on his back, Jack between his legs.

"God, you're so beautiful, Danny. So very beautiful."

"Bet you say that to all your archaeologists," Daniel murmured as Jack began to suckle at his neck.

Jack lifted his head just long enough to say, "Oh, yeah, like Doctor Rasmussen?"

"She's nice looking, Jack."

"For an eighty year old great grandmother, yeah."

Waving his hand, Daniel said, "Maybe you should just go back to what you were doing?"

"Oooh, I like your thinking, Doctor Jackson." Jack went back to Daniel's neck.

Staring up at the ceiling, Daniel said, "We should call Sam. And Teal'c."

Jack's hand moved down, his fingers encircling Daniel's cock.

"Or maybe... not. Yet," Daniel managed to croak out.

[][][][]

**Three months later -**

Jack sat on a rock, his back pressed against Daniel's. As he gazed out over the green expanse of whatever, he marveled at the last months, at Daniel's homecoming, and at the ensuing panic and mayhem his return had solicited. They'd waded through Sam's tears, Teal'c's stoic non-tears, the General's unabashed tears, and Janet Frasier's stunned "I'm a professional, I can do this" medical exam, followed by tears as she'd announced that he was 100%.

The exam had been followed by explanations to the President, the Joint Chiefs, and the NID. All of which were followed by Daniel's own decompression, and finally, Daniel back where he belonged; with SG-1. Jonas had happily joined SG-4, but that had only lasted a short time, and now, Jonas was back home, with his own people.

And Daniel was back with SG-1.

Life was good. Life with Daniel was better.

He shifted and his back rubbed against Daniel's arm. He sighed. This planet was all Sam's, which was why he and Daniel were holding down a rock while Sam and Teal'c did their thing. But damn, he was bored. Suddenly an idea came to him.

Grinning, he said, "You do realize, Daniel, that if this planet had any woods, I'd have you in them, plastered up against a tree, pants down around your ankles, and I'd be--"

His words were interrupted by a gasp, then, "Up against a tree, pants down around your ankles, while I--"

"Hey, it's my turn to top, Danny boy."

"No, you topped on P3X-101. It's my turn to top."

"Who came up with P3X-101? It sounds like a class I should have taken in college."

"The computer. And could you please get back to the tree, pants down around ankles, etc.?"

"So you agree that I'd be topping because it's my turn?"

"I didn't say that, I just said get back to the tree and pants down around ankles."

"If I'm getting back to it, then damn it, I'm topping."

"So top already, just hurry the fuck up."

"My, my, since when does Doctor 'Slow and Easy' Jackson want me to hurry?"

"Since now, damn it. Since Sam and Teal'c could be back any second and someone should get fucked, if only in our imagination."

"Okay, so listen up. I'd move you into the dense woods and the sunlight would almost disappear under the weight of the foliage. There'd be a small glade, lines of muted light--"

"Muted light?"

"Daniel, shut up."

"But muted light?"

"I'd put my hands on your shoulders and push you forward until you were up against the largest, broadest tree in the glade."

"You know, I wouldn't push you up against a tree. Too rough. Bark."

Sighing, Jack said, "So my hands would be on your shoulders and I'd push you against the tree, but we're on this nifty planet where the trees don't have bark like we have on Earth. Here, the bark is like...."

"Velvet?"

"Like velvet. I'd tell you to hug the tree and spread your legs--"

"Do the pants first, Jack. Hard to get 'em down over spread legs."

"I ripped the muther-fuckers off, you dolt."

"Ooh. Go, flyboy, go."

"So there you are, all legs and sweet ass, and I pull the lube from my pocket--"

"Wow, we never got this far before, and ... wait, you have lube in your pocket?"

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

Sighing again, Jack said, "Yes, I have lube in my pocket."

"Right now? You have lube in your pocket right now?"

"Daniel, you are the most taxing individual I've ever known. YES, I have lube in my pocket right now."

Daniel clucked. "Damn your policy about not doing it on missions. After all, we have a perfectly good tent right over there."

"So there you are, spread wide, lubed up, and I move in close and wrap my arms around your waist, and with one powerful stroke, I'm buried deep inside you."

"God."

"For a moment, I don't move, I just stay there, buried deep, breathing hard against your neck, feeling your sweat trickling down overheated flesh, and your body tenses and you thrust back into me, and the motion drives me deeper than I've ever been before, and I can't hold it anymore, I have to pull out and pound back in, and you take it, all of it, and beg for more--"

"Harder, Jack, harder--"

"And your cock is rubbing against the velvet bark and it's driving you crazy, but I keep pounding, and the sun moves across the sky, the streams of muted light are moving with it, hitting your body, setting your hair on fire, and I can't get enough of you, and I don't think I'll ever come because that would end the moment and I never want to be anywhere else, but I want to come for you--"

"I came for you, Jack. I came hard. I'm begging now, and thrusting back with all my strength--"

"And you feel so good, so powerful, and I pull out one more time, and with everything I have, I'm back in and coming, and filling you, and screaming your name--"

"Colonel, Daniel, we're done. I have the samples, and I think this planet will provide all the naquada that we might need."

Daniel turns his head and looks up at Sam and Teal'c. "That is... very good news, Sam. Very good. Uhm, did you guys see any... woods, by any chance?"

Teal'c cocked his head. "Woods, DanielJackson? I believe you are well aware that this planet has no trees of any kind."

Jack, his gaze fixed somewhere off in the distance, said, "Not even velvet-barked trees?"

Frowning, Sam looked up at Teal'c, who shrugged.

"No, sir, no... velvet-barked trees," Sam finally answers.

"Too bad," Jack remarked.

"Yeah," Daniel added. "Too bad." Then, "Anyone got any cigarettes?"

The End - The Dream series

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=2766>


End file.
